


From Seraph Skies (Now to Chaos Unbound)

by ChaoticMimzy



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Multi, dewdrop eats soap, it has a sad ending I'm sorry, soap is not food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMimzy/pseuds/ChaoticMimzy
Summary: Papa Emeritus the Third has to choose three new Ghouls after Alpha and Omega are retired from the band to become his personal guards. Here, he meets Dewdrop, a small fire Ghoul who's far more than just harsh words and challenging stomps. This is the story of how Dewdrop came to care for the Third, and the end of the Emeritus line.





	From Seraph Skies (Now to Chaos Unbound)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue. It begins with the ending; it isn't a major spoiler, we all know what happens to the Emeritus brothers. Still, I feel like I should warn you: there is major character death in here, and there will be more to come. This will be happy, it will be sad, it will make you hate me. I have two other fics I should be working on yet here I am.  
Enjoy.

April 30th, 2018  
9:43 p.m.

* * *

His heart rate was elevated as he sat with the other Ghouls, hands curled into fists, leg bouncing. The energy within the Abbey was wrong; they could all feel it. Alpha and Omega were nowhere to be seen- why weren't they _here_? He needed Ifrit, too. Ifrit wasn't here. Why wasn't Ifrit here? Aether sat beside him, lounging back against the couch cushions. The youngest- Rain, his name was- was curled against Mountain. 

He could hear the nervous trills from other Ghouls farther within their wing of the Abbey. Clicks and chitters, a few growls or startled yelps. His jaw clenched, unclenched, clenched again. Aether reached out and placed a large, calming hand on the back of his neck, only to let out a hiss of surprise at how hot his skin was. Brows raising, Aether studied the Fire Ghoul before looking around the room.

“You don't have to stay in here, you know,” Aether spoke softly, and it was as if Dewdrop had been waiting for that little act of permission. He was up and running to the door before anyone could react. 

Swiss watched, arms crossed over his chest, a deep frown curling the edges of his lips as Dewdrop disappeared into the hallway, the door swinging on its hinges. “We all know what's happening, right?” He asked, watching as Cirrus drove the knife she was using to peel an apple straight through the fruit. “There's nothing we can do.”

“It's not right, though- you can't argue that." Cumulus replied, hugging a pillow to her chest. “They should be given a chance- just to step down. Have their rank stripped. _Something_, don't you think?”

Swiss nodded slowly, though his gaze remained trained on the apple. “I've been here a long time, Cumulus. I've seen-... I know what the Church does. And how this works. And I watched Cain grow- you and I both know he'd kill Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil if he was given a fighting chance.”

“But the Third...” She whimpered and leaned into Mountain's other side. “And Alpha. And Omega- what of them?”

“Their contract isn’t up yet. They’ll be forced to remain unless they do something stupid and reckless; they’ll become someone else’s guards. Ifrit, too.” He reached up, rubbing a hand beneath the mask to scrub at his eyes. “Dew's gonna be a mess.”

“And we'll be there for him.” Mountain spoke, drawing all eyes to him. “He's ours. We're his.”

_'But for how long?'_ Swiss wanted to ask, _'for how long until we're useless?'_

* * *

His footsteps echoed through the halls as he ran, a harsh staccato in the quiet night. A Sister let out a surprised squeak as he barreled past her; she was out. _His_ Papa- he had to get to the Third. He had to make sure he was safe, that what he feared wasn't truly happening. 

Dewdrop slowed, glacier hues narrowing as he rounded a corner. Voices...

Sister Imperator, talking softly. Drawing in a breath, he pressed himself into the shadows, listening as more footsteps rang out. The smell of humans flooded him- no Ghouls. Just humans. Heavy incense- the Cardinal? He made quick work of his mask, jerking it off as he huddled in the shadow as the group made their way past him, bringing with them the scent of blood. Blood- not human, not demon: both. The Cardinal looked ready to cry, or perhaps he already was; his face pale and hands shaking. “This was necessary, you understand?” Sister Imperator spoke softly, her hand settled between the Cardinal’s shoulder blades as they walked past him. The Cardinal did not respond. 

He waited, and waited, and waited, until he was certain he was alone. Mask clipping back into place, he slipped around the corner and rushed to Papa Emeritus the Third's bedroom. The scent of death clung to the air; his stomach turned as he took smaller and smaller steps forward until he was frozen at the door. 

Papa Emeritus the Third was dead. He didn't need to look inside to confirm it; fear and anger swirled in the air, mingling with the scent of blood and cleaning supplies. And if he was dead, then Papa One and Two were also dead. The Church's power was shifting. Who would take the mantle next? Papa Nihil, again? His health was too fragile. Sister Imperator? That wouldn't be surprising- she was power hungry. He could hear the sound of a rag wiping across the floor, the sound of furniture moving. 

He turned on his heel and left, tears burning his eyes, blurring his vision. Muscle memory lead him back into the Ghouls' wing. He'd just reached out to open the door to the commons area when it was opened, revealing Aether. Dewdrop opened his mouth to speak, but only a weak trill escaped him as he collapsed into the chest of the taller Ghoul. 

“Shit,” Swiss cursed as his theory was confirmed. He crossed to the pair, standing aside as Aether brought Dewdrop into the room, and closed the door behind them. He took the position of guard, leaning back against the wood, tail curled around the door knob to prevent it being opened.

Dewdrop was sobbing, his shoulders jerking, breath catching. Rain shuffled closer and curled in beside the Fire Ghoul, carefully holding him as Aether pulled the mask off gently. 

“They killed him. They killed Papa. He's dead. They’re all dead.” His voice shook with horror, rage, sorrow and panic. Aether shushed him softly, running his fingers through long, dirty blond locks. "Sister Imperator was there. The Cardinal was there."

“The Cardinal?” Swiss asked, head tilting to the side. Now that was a power move he hadn't expected. "Curious."

“What do we do now?” Cumulus asked, leaning into Cirrus' arms. "We're the Cardinal's Ghouls... Do we continue to follow him?"

“We don't have much of a choice." Aether shrugged, wincing as Dewdrop dug his claws into the skin on his arm. "We _don’t_. You know that. They could kill us just like _that_," a snap of the fingers, "and we'd be gone. We don't have a _choice_."

“Do you think the Cardinal knew?” Rain spoke softly, nuzzling his nose into Dewdrop's hair.

“It didn't look like it. He looked like he was cryin'.” Dewdrop answered softly.

“Where’s Ifrit? And Alpha? Omega? Even Air and Earth…?” Cumulus asked, head tilting as she watched Swiss shake his head. Not the time to ask. 

Unease settled over the group of seven. Slowly, Swiss made his way over, plopping down in front of Dewdrop to lean his head back against his legs. No one spoke, not for a long time, long enough that Dewdrop and Rain both dozed off. Swiss sighed softly, looking back and up at Aether. The Quintessence Ghoul gave a small shake of the head, and Swiss nodded.

They were powerless, but they could at least be here for Dewdrop- and the Siblings. No doubt some of them would need counseling. The other Ghouls as well. 

That's how Sister Imperator and the Cardinal found them- all curled around Dewdrop in a massive pile. "We should not disturb them," Copia spoke softly, brows furrowing. 

Sister Imperator hummed, studying the pile for a moment longer. "Dewdrop should have been sent away, you know." She gestured for the Cardinal to step out of the commons room. She followed after, closing the door softly. "Or killed."

"No. I... Pardon me, Sister, but he has a good chemistry with the other Ghouls. That would have torn them all apart." Copia explained. 

Swiss cracked open an eye, staring at the closed door. His tail curled around Dewdrop's leg protectively. A smart move on the Cardinal's part... His attention was brought back to the Fire Ghoul as he whimpered in his sleep, curling closer to Aether. A smart move, yes, but a deadly one. 

The Ghouls would not forget this night.


End file.
